Nappanee Again
by Sev Snape's Girl
Summary: What will happen when, a year after the final page turn, a ghost from Ethan's past returns to him. Leah goes to Nappanee to visit Kathy, and, in the process, finds her love again. But will she be accepted among the Amish community? Can she handle giving up her lifestyle for the one person who means everything to her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N- This is a fanfiction based on the well loved series "The Angels Trilogy" by Lurlene McDaniel. It takes place after "Until Angels Close My Eyes.")

Leah POV

It had been a year since Ethan had left me. I still couldn't think of him without tears springing to my eyes. I loved love him. If only I could see him again.

Right after I finished that thought, I heard a car pull in. I figured mom was home. She had been coming home early a lot ever since Neil had died and Ethan had left. I ran outside to greet her. As I saw who was in the car, I felt a million different emotions zip through my body: pain, relief, misery, and finally, recognition.

"Kathy!" I screamed at my friend from a few summers ago when I had spent my summer in Nappanee in order to spend it with my at-the-time boyfriend.

"Oh my God! Leah! You look amazing! Where's Ethan?" Oh yeah. I hadn't told her that he had left.

"He kind of left just after Neil died. I told you that there were so many things that I hadn't told you." I told her. She looked torn, as if she couldn't decide whether to believe me or not. She looked past me, as if expecting him to walk out and yell "Gotcha!" I think she realized that I had tears in my eyes as I told her that, because when she looked back at me, you could tell she felt like crap after not believing me.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would come down to my place so that he could visit his family. But since he's gone, you can come to my place and visit him. He'll be happy to see you." Oh yeah. I forgot it was spring break. I figured I might as well go. He might want to see me as much as I wanted to see him.

"Okay. I'll go. What if he tells me to go away and not come back?" That was only one of my many fears of what would happen if I ever saw Ethan again.

"He won't and you know it. Can we leave now? I need to get going because I told my family that we'd be back by tomorrow morning."

"Ya, sure. We can leave in half an hour," I told her.

I went into my bedroom to pack, and Kathy followed me. She helped me pick some stuff out. Now was the hard part. I had to call my mom and ask permission.

I dialed _765-489-3786. _It started ringing. My mom answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. You remember my friend Kathy from Nappanee, right? Well, she invited me to come stay with her over spring break."

"Of course you can go, honey." That was the answer I had been afraid of. I hung up.

"Looks like I'm coming to Nappanee!" I said with fake enthusiasm that (I hoped) sounded genuine.

Anyway, that's my first chappy! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nappanee

As Kathy drove, we talked... well, Kathy talked. Mostly I just sat there and occasionally nodded my head. When we arrived in Nappanee, Kathy drove straight to her house. Once we were inside, we went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hey, do you want something to eat? I think we might have ice cream. Maybe even strawberries or something! Let's go look," Kathy said after a few moments.

"Okay... Why not?" I answered. When we got downstairs and rummaged through the fridge, freezer, and cupboards, we found that not only was there vanilla and chocolate ice cream, but there was also chocolate syrup, brownie bites, and chocolate chips. We both had a bowl with a little bit of all of it in it.

"Quick question. Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"They decided that they wanted to go to Bermuda. They offered to let me go too, but I told them that I would rather see if you could come," she answered like it was the most normal thing in the world to choose to have your friend over instead of going to Bermuda. I shrugged it off.

As soon as we woke up the next morning, Kathy said, "So, when are you going to go see Ethan?"

"Well, I'm not sure... I don't know if I would even be welcome."

"How about this? I'll go with you so that we can say that I forced you to come," Kathy said as though she had had this planned forever. I looked at her suspiciously, but she just laughed and told me to go get dressed since it was a bit warmer here than in Knightsville, as unusual as that may be. I quickly went upstairs to change out of my pajamas and into a white summer dress. We got into Kathy's car and drove out to the Longacre property. When we arrived, Charity, having heard the noise of the car, came outside and, upon seeing that it was me, ran over and hugged me.

"Wow, miss me much?" I asked, trying to sound amused when it really came out just sounding nervous. She forced a nervous laugh and grinned. "How's your family doing about..." I couldn't finish, but judging by the look on her face, she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well, we're getting along okay," she said, but I could hear the sadness in her voice. I hugged her again. All of a sudden, she looked at me like she had just realized that I was there. "You know what? I think I'm gonna go get Ethan. He really needs some cheering up."

"I'm not sure that he'll want to see me… I mean, _he_ left _me_, remember?" I said to her.

"Trust me, he wants to see you. He just knew that he couldn't be English. He's been baptized." At the look of horror on my face she quickly added, "But he's not married. He was only just baptized recently. Besides, he hasn't chosen a wife. Martha has been pining for him, but he won't even look at girls anymore. Not since…" she trailed off. "Anyways, I'll go get him and tell him to come with me. I won't tell him why, so he'll be even more surprised. You should sit in the car so he won't see you before he gets to the car." And with that, she took off towards the house.

**A/N So, what will Ethan say when he sees Leah? You'll have to wait until the next update. So sorry about such a long waiting-time… it won't happen again! I swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Blegh… Would you all believe me if I told you that I actually forgot I had started this story? I really wanna stay with it, so if I post this chapter today and don't post another one by next Sunday, I want all of you to send me a PM and yell at me! Haha, well, back to the story, I suppose.**

I looked at Kathy as I got back in the passenger's seat of the car. "If things go badly, you owe me." She barely even glanced my way as she got in the driver's seat.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. Whenever I happen to see Charity in town, she always asks about you. She was kind of hurt that you stopped writing. Of course, I never knew that Ethan had returned here, I never see him around. It makes more sense that you stopped writing now." This was the problem with Kathy. She was happy and friendly as could be, but she was a bit of a chatterbox. And now was not the time for it.

Just as I was about to politely ask her to stop talking, I saw Charity pulling Ethan by the hand. Even after a year, I could tell what he was thinking just by the look on his face. He didn't think he had time for his sister's "surprises." The thought made me grin, but I caught myself and returned to the expressionless look I had become accustomed to.

I could hear Charity through the glass car windows. "Come on, Ethan. For once in your life, you're going to wish that you had just believed me about something. You are going to be so happy!"

He stopped short when he saw that it was a car that she was leading him to. I guess he hadn't noticed that there were people in the car yet. His voice, though muffled by the car and slight distance, was disapproving.

"Charity, what on Earth are you thinking?" As they walked closer to the car, Charity broke into a grin.

"Okay, girls, you can get out of the car!" she called to Kathy and me. While Kathy popped out of the car enthusiastically, I took my time, trying to gauge the reaction that I was going to get. I avoided looking at Ethan's face, only looking at Charity.

"Leah, but… What?" were the only words that Ethan spoke. I took a chance and looked into his eyes. He looked disbelieving, almost like he thought it was a trick.

"Um, hi, Ethan," I said, waving nervously. "How are you?" Ethan gave Charity a look, one that was a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"I think that's our cue to go, don't you think, Charity?" She nodded. "How about you get in the car and I'll take you to get some ice cream?" Kathy obviously thought she was doing me a favor. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

As Charity passed me to get in the car, she whispered in my ear, "Just go talk to him. Look at him and tell me he hasn't missed you." I chanced a glance in his direction. I couldn't say that. "I told you. You'll be fine."

Charity and Kathy drove off. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before approaching Ethan slowly. As I reached him, he had that look on his face that he got when he wanted to do something but wasn't sure how.

As I was trying to decipher what he could be considering, he unexpectedly reached out and pulled me into a hug. For a moment, I just stood there, shocked. Then I hugged him back. I had forgotten just how nice it was, being in his arms. He gently released me, and the tension was immediately broken.

"Oh, Leah. I've missed you so much. Sometimes, I lie in bed and wish I had never left you. I lo-," he stopped. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to say, but I could tell he was unsure of how I would take it.

"Ethan, I've missed you, too. I thought about writing you and your sister more than once, but I was afraid I would be told nobody wanted to speak to me again. And I was afraid that I would find something out that I didn't want to know. I never stopped loving you, Ethan. Sure, I tried dating once or twice, but you were the only one that ever truly meant anything to me." After this, I held my breath, waiting for a response.

"Leah, I never stopped loving you, either." With that, he pulled me to him and kissed me on the forehead. At that moment, I realized I could give up my lifestyle for him. I knew he couldn't do that, his faith meant too much to him, as did his family. But me giving up being English didn't mean I had to give up my family, only my posh lifestyle. I could do that for Ethan. But that didn't mean he would ask me to.

**A/N: Yes, it's not the best way to end it. But it was the best split that I could think of before the next big thing.**


End file.
